memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Cardassian space
Cardassian space or Cardassian territory was the territorial region of space claimed by the Cardassian Union. During the Dominion War, Cardassian space served as the heart of the Dominion territory in the Alpha Quadrant. The Valo system was located on the outskirts of Cardassian territory. In the mid-24th century, many Bajorans resettled there during the Occupation of Bajor. ( ) In 2367, the , under the command of Benjamin Maxwell, went on silent running within Cardassian space, destroying a Cardassian outpost and several ships. As a result, Starfleet dispatched the , with a delegation of Cardassian observers, to locate the Phoenix within Cardassian territory. After intercepting the Phoenix, the Enterprise cleared Cardassian space. ( ) In 2368, Lieutenant Commander Data reported increased activity inside Cardassian space while monitoring the Federation-Cardassian border aboard the Enterprise. Two warships moved along the border on a course parallel to the Enterprise. ( ) In 2369, Starfleet was led to believe that the Cardassians were operating a metagenic device on Celtris III in Cardassian space. Acquiring discreet transport from Ferengi DaiMon , Jean-Luc Picard led a covert team of himself, Lieutenant Worf and Doctor Beverly Crusher on a mission to Celtris III, which ended with his capture by Cardassian forces. Fourteen hours later, Gul Lemec confronted Captain Edward Jellico, accusing the Federation of launching an unprovoked assault on Cardassian territory. Soon after, Jellico had mines planted on the Cardassian ships hiding in the McAllister C-5 Nebula in Cardassian territory, forcing Lemec to take his ships out of the nebula as well as releasing Picard. ( ) In 2370, Major Kira Nerys asked Commander Benjamin Sisko for a runabout to retrieve Li Nalas, noting that Bajoran ships did not have the maneuverability or defensive capabilities to get her safely in and out of Cardassian territory. ( ) The Enterprise imaging logs found a Galor-class ship approaching the Argus Array. As the Enterprise was only three light years away from Cardssian space, Lieutenant Geordi La Forge noted that the Cardassians would have easy access to the Array. ( ) Draygo IV was located within three light years of Cardassian space, with constant border disputes within its sector. Because of this, it was passed over by Doctor Crusher and Commander Data as the new home of the Boraalans in favor of Vacca VI. ( ) Five thousand kilometers off the Cardassian border, the Enterprise was able to transport the defector Joret Dal from an escape pod fifty thousand kilometers within Cardassian space. He risked his life to contact the Enterprise-D to provide information about Cardassian military movements. In order to return to Cardassian space, Dal pretended that he stole a shuttle and had captured a Bajoran terrorist. He was given the shuttlecraft and was temporarily accompanied by the Bajoran Ensign Sito Jaxa, who posed as his prisoner. Although Dal safely returned to Cardassian space, Sito was believed killed as she attempted to return to the Enterprise-D, which detected the remains of a Federation escape pod via a probe sent into Cardassian space in violation of treaty. ( ) Taking a runabout to the Arawath Colony to meet Enabran Tain, Doctor Julian Bashir assured him that he had been greeted not nearly as rudely as he had expected upon entering Cardassian space. ( ) A number of Federation colony planets, such as Dorvan V and Juhraya, found themselves in Cardassian territory as a result of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty. ( ) In early 2371, when Major Kira was abducted by the Cardassian Union's Obsidian Order, Commander Sisko took the into Cardassian space in a rescue attempt. To ensure the Cardassians did not identify the ship, the vessel's shield harmonics were reconfigured to make the Defiant appear to be a Kobheerian freighter. ( ) A Maquis crew led by Thomas Riker stole the USS Defiant, which they took deep into Cardassian space to the Orias system, the heart of Cardassian territory. ( ) Boarding the , Elim Garak claimed to Odo that his presence could be helpful should the Flaxian ship he was intent on pursuing cross into Cardassian space. The Flaxian ship exploded before it could leave Deep Space 9, cutting the Rio Grande s mission short. Later in the same year, Odo and Garak took the to the Unefra system in search of Enabran Tain. Noting that Garak would not risk going into Cardassian space for just anyone, Odo deduced that Tain was someone very important to him. Within Cardassian space, they were intercepted by a Romulan warbird, aboard which Garak was reunited with Tain. ( ) In 2372, Klingon Chancellor Gowron, having been led to believe that the Cardassian government had been taken over by the Founders, launched an invasion of the Cardassian Union. Having heard of this from the senior staff aboard Deep Space 9, Garak warned Gul Dukat of the incoming Klingon fleet, which was projected to reach Cardassian territory in less than an hour. Following the First Battle of Deep Space 9, Gowron was convinced to halt the advance in Cardassian territory. ( ) Arne Darvin, a Klingon posing as a Human merchant named "Barry Waddle", had been trapped in Cardassian space by the Klingon invasion. ( ) When the crew of the Cardassian military freighter Groumall, captured a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, Major Kira discovered the target priorities of all Klingon raiders, as well as status reports from Klingon ships and outposts throughout Cardassian space. ( ) Captain Sisko suggested to Advocate Ch'Pok that the Klingons would use the destruction of a Klingon civilian transport as an opportunity to annex more Cardassian space. ( ) In 2373, the Defiant recovered the Orb of Time and "Barry Waddle" from Cardassia. Under cloak, they left Cardassian space and managed to avoid being detected by the Klingons. ( ) Following the Cardassian Union's admission to the Dominion, Gul Dukat made an address to the Cardassian people in which he promised that, in five days' time, there would not be a single Klingon alive inside Cardassian territory or a single Maquis colony left within their borders. Soon after, Gowron was forced to pull his forces out of Cardassian space, leading a large contingent of warships to Deep Space 9. At this time, the Dominion faked warp signatures which indicated that their fleet had left Cardassian space for Bajoran space, as they made an ultimately failed attempt to destroy the Bajoran sun. ( ) The found the five hundred thousand kellicams inside Cardassian territory. Having been ordered by the Klingon High Council not to enter Cardassian territory, General Martok initially refused to cross the border to retrieve the survivors. However, after being challenged by Worf, Martok was convinced otherwise and, after destroying a Jem'Hadar ship that had intercepted them, recovered thirty-five crew members from the B'Moth. ( ) In 2374, Admiral William Ross, after relieving Captain Sisko of command of the Defiant, gave him and his crew a mission to destroy the Dominion's main storage facility for ketracel-white in the Alpha Quadrant, deep in Cardassian space. When Doctor Bashir asked how they expected to infiltrate Cardassian territory without the Defiant s cloaking abilities, Ross revealed that they were to use a Jem'Hadar attack ship that Sisko had captured the year before. ( ) At the climax of Operation Return, the Female Changeling ordered all Dominion forces in the Alpha Quadrant to fall back to Cardassian territory. ( ) Following this, Chief Miles O'Brien claimed that the Federation Alliance had become too complacent about the Dominion: "We may have driven them back into Cardassian space, but we've haven't beaten them yet." ( ) As Captain Sisko recalled, "Everyone thought the war was over when we retook the station and pushed the Dominion back into Cardassian space." ( ) In 2375, Legate Damar claimed to Siana that it was only a matter of time before they drove the Federation-Romulan Alliance out of Cardassian territory. ( ) General Martok told Captain Sisko of his plan to attack the Trelka V starbase, then push deeper into Cardassian territory. From there, he would hit the Manora shipyards, the Jem'Hadar breeding facility on Sheva II, and the supply depots in the Borias Cluster. ( ) Damar was outraged to find that Weyoun 8 had promised to cede an unspecified number of Cardassian planets to the Breen Confederacy as part of the new Breen-Dominion Alliance. When Damar continued to protest, Weyoun icily reminded him that, as Cardassia was part of the Dominion, Cardassian territory belonged to the Founders. ( ) Deep Space 9 picked up a transmission from Cardassian space, Damar's call for resistance against the Dominion. ( ) After the Federation Alliance developed a countermeasure to the Breen energy dampening weapon, the Female Changeling ordered her troops to retreat and form a new defensive perimeter within Cardassian territory, withdrawing completely from Federation, Klingon and Romulan space. ( ) Category:Cardassia Category:Regions